


Cold Feet

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Music, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sirius Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, basically one long almost kiss until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Remus wakes from music coming from Sirius' bed, he groans and makes his way over the cold floor -
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfstarlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/gifts).



Remus woke to the muffled tunes of guitars breaching the noise-cancelling-charm surrounding Sirius' bed. The young werewolf groaned and lifted his long legs over the edge of his four-poster. Judging by the pitch black behind the windows, it still was in the middle of the night and he wondered if Sirius had fallen asleep with the record player still going. His naked feet were met by the cold floor and he grabbed a woolen cardigan to cover his bare chest.

With a swift gesture he parted the curtain surrounding Sirius' bed. Only to be met by his friend looking up and smiling at him.

"Moonyyyy", Sirius voice was hushed "why are you awake?" 

"You forgot to renew the noise cancelling spell, again..."

Sirius bit his lip: "Sorry, I overlooked time".

Suddenly, Remus felt like the cold air in the room was sucked out and had left his lungs as well. All he could focus on was Sirius’ curled lip.

"Are you okay, Moons?"

Sirius' question broke the ban. Remus lungs filled with oxygen one again and he coughed.

"oh you must be freezing. Come here, I placed a heater charm on the blanket."

Before Remus could say anything, Sirius strong arms pulled him past the heavy velvet curtains.

Sirius closed the fabric and renewed the noise-cancelling-charm. His well practiced, soft movements reminded Remus why in fact being in a bed with Sirius seemed like a very, very bad idea indeed.

But the heating charm in fact was nice and he tried to ban the thoughts from his mind.

There was a floating light placed over them and Remus could make out a bundle of parchment and a tossed away self-inking-quill next to the record player.

"Pads, why are you even awake?", Remus' hand reaching for the papers.

His hand was stopped mid way. "Oh shit Remus, close your eyes I forgot about them".

Their eyes met and Remus was inclined to resist, but the honest silver always made him weak. He closed his eyes, but added: "only if you tell me what this is about".

"Remus Lupin, always thinking he is the only one allowed to have secrets".

Remus grinded and opened one eye to peek. A hand rushed to cover his open eye. "No looking".

Remus laughed, trying to box Sirius into his side only to be met with more laughter. "okay you can open them"

The papers and quill had disappeared.

"Are you really not going to tell me?”, Remus tried to mimic the soft whine that was Sirius' secret in always getting what he wanted.

"You are not as smooth as you think, Mr. Lupin".

Sirius had placed the blanket over both their legs and Remus could feel Sirius' vibrant energy meeting his soft hairs, seemingly reaching out to catch as much from it as possible.

"And yet they say you could only learn from the best", Remus' wide grin exposed his long canines. A grin that was reserved for his best friends.

"just working on a present for a certain werewolf. Not finished yet so no further question, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would you?"

Sirius turned to look at him, loose hair strains framing his face.

"You know as well as I do that I hate surprises", Remus chucked.

"yeah I know, but I love planing them, so, I guess this is the catch in being friends with me"

The infamous Black grin exposed Sirius' upper teeth and Remus forgot to breathe again for a second.

"wanna listen to some more music?"

They lay down, next to each other, just so much apart that they weren't touching. Remus watched the floating light over them pulsating to the soft beat.

"This is nice", Remus’ voice was sleepy. Next to him Sirius chuckled. He turned towards Sirius and caught him looking at him. Remus' eyes slightly widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, Mr. Moony, indeed you did".

Remus signed and in disbelief, he lifted his arm to shield his face, a gesture he immediately decided was too definite in revealing his embarrassment.

When his hand dropped, there was another one waiting for him. Sirius' strong fingers enclosing his.

"yeah, it is nice"

Sirius yawned and 10 seconds later he was asleep, his fingers still intertwined with Remus'. 

\----

Thanks for reading this tooth-rotting piece of fluff.

Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 

Find me on instagram: @[wolfstars_](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/) and tumblr: @[girlwithacrown](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/girlwithacrown). 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus on the other hand still lay awake. The light was now tamed down to a shimmer, hovering over them.

The heat radiating from Sirius almost felt too much, like the boundary between them was blurring. Remus let out a soft frustrated groan, not wanting to separate their hands but also not able to go to sleep lying on his back like this. The young werewolf was too used to sleeping on his side. The any other possibility would be to turn and face the sleeping boy next to him. The thought alone made Remus’ stomach flip in a funny way. 

Sirius rhythmic breathing surely seemed to have a calming effect on his body, his own breathing slowly synchronising. His thoughts nevertheless were having other plans, almost like searching for an escape from this pleasant situation they were restlessly circulating, pacing like a wild animal in a cage.

Remus stretched to detangle his right leg from the heated blanket. Next to him the raven haired boy let out a huff of air. Remus turned to look at him, the brows creasing and the pink mouth curled. The beauty of the image spread panic in his already restless mind. Like stung by a bee Remus let Sirius hand go, ready to flee to his own bed and maybe get some more sleep. 

He was already sliding towards the red curtains, trying as quietly as possible to make his escape.

But suddenly there was a hand on his shoulders, holding him back.

“Remus?”, Sirius softly whined, his sleepy eyes still closed. 

“Just go back to sleep, Sirius”. 

The eyes opened and revealed the piercing grey orbs that instantly focused on the young wolf. 

“Don't be daft, Remus”, Sirius' voice was soft and hushed. His hand hadn't moved from Remus’ shoulder, his thumb drawing a circle into the fabric underneath. 

Remus' heart pounded against his chest, loud enough to pulsate in his ears. 

He turned but lowered his view, not wanting to look at his best friend, his best friend with whom he was head over heels in love with. His best friends, with whom he was head over heels in love with and whose hand currently moved from his shoulder to his chin - his finger following an old scar that peaked up to his lips. It lingered there for just a second before Sirius let his hand drop, he let himself sink back into the blanket. 

Remus’ eyes narrowed as he met Sirius’, was that sadness he saw in the grey orbs or was it just his own confusion reflected back to him? 

There he was, trapped between the pull of an invisible safety line that guided him back to his own cold, lonely bed and Sirius' warm body, his open arms an invitation to let himself fall into a different and unknown future. 

From deep down his mind was yelling, what if he let the moment pass and Sirius would cross his arms and shut him out? With a swift motion Remus glided under the blanket and sunk into his friend’s arms, mentally cutting the safety rope that had tied him to his old life. 

‘Oh’, a soft noise escaped his lips as his brown curls met Sirius' warm shoulder. 

“This is nice”, Sirius chuckled underneath him. 

Remus’ finger flicked against what he thought must approximately be Sirius' ear. 

There was another chuckle before it came to a sudden halt. 

“For a second I thought you would leave”.

Remus' face lay pressed to the other’s chest and again he didn't dare to look up. 

‘I almost did’, Remus pressed his eyes closed, a single tear streaming down his face, a small goodbye to a mistake almost made. 

‘I’m glad you didn’t.’

A swift motion smeared the tear into his skin, a small gesture followed by another, a soft kiss planted to his curls, both so casual it wondered Remus if he had missed them before. 

With this thought in mind he finally fell asleep.

\----

Thanks for reading this tooth-rottimg piece of fluff.

Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 

Find me on ig: @[wolfstars_](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/) and tumblr: @[girlwithacrown](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/girlwithacrown)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a strange sensation to wake but still feel like being trapped in the most pleasant of dreams. Remus could feel a strong hand pressed into his back, drawing him in the heated chest beneath him. Sirius’ lips were hovering over his curls, and the young wolf couldn't fight the urge to stretch just enough to feel them brushing over him. 

‘That tickles’, Sirius mumbled and Remus laughed.

His laughter was stilled when Sirius pressed a kiss between his brows. His mouth immediately felt drawn to those lips hovering above him. But they were gone and Remus opened his eyes to meet a blushing Sirius and in turn felt heat creeping up his face.

‘Hey Pads, do you know where Remus is?’, James’ voice made them jump apart just before their roommate parted the curtains surrounding Sirius’ bed.

‘Oh, here you are. Thought you had wandered off again’, the Marauder was pulling his quidditch jersey over his wild, pitch black hair. Picking up another jersey to throw it towards Sirius. ‘You are almost late for practice again, Pads. 20 minutes and Pete is getting us breakfast’, underlining his words by pointing at the others' messy hair.

Sirius had caught the jersey: ‘Ay, captain’. 

James already had turned and was out the door, but not without throwing him a V over his shoulder. 

Sirius groaned and flopped over, burying his face in Remus' chest. 

‘I don't want to go, please don't make me’. 

Remus chuckled: ‘I guess James would gruesomly murder you if you are late again so I really can't reconcile it with my good conscious to tell you not to go’. 

The only reply was another groan, hot air puffing through his shirt, that sparked goosebumps all over his body. Sirius raised his head as if he could feel how the energy had captured Remus and it was sparking over to him as well. 

The air surrounding them was buzzing with it as Sirius raised his hand to capture Remus’ chin, his fingers once again following the fine scar towards his lips. 

Remus swallowed, his eyes following the movement. 

‘Ssssht’, Sirius’ plea for silence was only a whisper. 

Sirius was incredible near now: ‘I wanted to do this for such a long time’.

Sirius’ finger was replaced with his pink lips following the soft white line beginning at his chin. The touch was delicate, almost like a whiff of air and it came to an halt when Sirius’ bottom lip captured Remus’ top.

Remus’ mind had gone completely blank. He leaned into the touch, pressing his lips towards the other and for a second they stilt like that. Under him Sirius shivered and slightly parted his lips. Remus had lost all control over his thoughts, but there was one he couldn't shake: He was kissing Sirius, well almost… He was touching lips with Sirius. 

Like on auto-pilot he raised his hand to capture Sirius’ face and then he was there. This was what it was like to kiss Sirius, a shiver ran through his body when he tilted his head, parting his lips to capture Sirius’ bottom lip. 

‘Wow’, the sound muffled into his mouth and Remus had to withdraw in order to not laugh into the other’s. 

He looked at the blushing boy in front of him, his best friend, his crush and an undeniably good kisser. His hand still on his cheek he tucked away a loose hair strain behind the other’s ear. 

‘This is nice’.

\-----

Thanks for reading this tooth-rotting piece of fluff.

Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 

Find me on ig: @[wolfstars_](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/) and tumblr: @[girlwithacrown](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/girlwithacrown)


End file.
